THE Answer to THE Question
by neo-Aeris144
Summary: Get your plane tickets to France!Kuwabara's popping the question to Yukina, and Hiei isn't happy. Heck, he's furious.
1. Hiei's Nasty Surprise

I love Hiei and Yukina fics. They're so sweet! So, I'm writing one. Yay for me. If somehow I'm playgerizing (can't spell) someone, notify me and I'll take this fic down.   
  
Disclaimer: Luckily for the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho, I don't own them. I just stole- I mean BORROWED them for a while.  
  
Oh yeah, and this means someone is thinking.  
  
Chapter 1: Hiei's Nasty Surprise  
  
Alright! Perfect! thought Yusuke.  
  
It was an normal day for Yusuke Urameshi. Nothing out of the ordinary. But this day had the ability to change from ordinary to impossibly cruel in three seconds flat.. Anyway, the Spirit Detective and Kurama were playing a little game of five-card draw at Genkai's temple. Yusuke held a full house, eights over kings.  
  
"I see your ten and raise ya five!" Yusuke announced.  
  
"Then I see your five," replied Kurama, "Now let's see your hand."  
  
"Full house! Beat that!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"If you insist. Royal flush," proclaimed Kurama. He showed Yusuke his hand and casually slid all the money toward him.  
  
"Aw man! I'm going broke! I'm dealer this time," demanded Yusuke. But before he could grab the cards, a loud yell came from somewhere in the temple.  
  
"YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!" boomed a loud voice. It was idiot himself, Kuwabara. Soon, rushed, clumsy footsteps could be heard outside the room that Yusuke and Kurama were in. The door flew open, and standing in the door way was-who else?- Kuwabara.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" asked a very annoyed Yusuke.  
  
"She said yes! SHE SAID YES!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara. You know how sometimes Kuwabara has those really stupid big smiles? Okay, multiply that times a billion. That's depressed, no, SUICIDAL to the smile he has now. Yusuke was clueless, and Kurama was really hoping it didn't mean what he thought it meant.  
  
"I asked Yukina-chan to marry me and she said YES!!!!!!"  
  
It did mean what Kurama thought it meant.  
  
"Man, Urameshi! I've never been so happy in my life! Isn't this great!?!" Kuwabara bellowed, practically brimming with happiness. Yusuke just stared. Kurama.....also stared. And they sat there. Staring.  
  
"Well, aren't you guys happy for me?" questioned Kuwabara, still ignorantly happy.  
  
Yusuke blinked. Then stared some more.  
  
"Um. Yes, Kuwabara, we're...very......happy for you," Kurama replied polietly.   
  
"I'm going to go tell Genkai!!" said Kuwabara as he ran off.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Kurama sighed as he put his face in his hands. He was, of course, referring to Hiei, the one and only. The last thing Hiei wanted to happen is to have his sister marry that ignorant oaf Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, seeing as how Hiei's probably going to destroy all of Japan when he finds out, I advise we get a couple of one-way plane tickets to France or something," answered Yusuke.  
  
"France, Yusuke? I don't think we should be so drastic. We're just going to have to...uh...let it down easy," remarked Kurama. Just then, Genkai walked in front of the door way. She was holding several bags.  
  
"I've just heard the news. I'm going to France for a while," she informed, "Good luck. You'll need it."  
  
With that, she walked away. Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
"Fine. YOU 'let it down easy'. There's no way I'm telling Hiei that his sister is marrying the one guy he dispises most out of all of us!" declared Yusuke.  
  
" I have an idea. But......well, here's the thing. Neither of us wants to tell Hiei, right? We CERTAINLY can't let Kuwabara tell him, and-"   
  
"At least he'd have a quick death," Yusuke interrupted.  
  
"Genkai's gone to France, which, now that I think about it, isn't such a bad idea," continued Kurama, ignoring Yusuke's master-of-the-obvious comment, " and Botan is scared of Hiei anyway, so she wouldn't tell him. So that leaves one person to tell him."  
  
"And that person would be........" asked Yusuke impatiently.  
  
"The one person Hiei can't get mad at. Yukina," stated Kurama.  
  
"Ouch. Hiei is not going to like this. I don't like this. I still like the France idea," claimed Yusuke.  
  
"Well, we have to hurry. We don't want Kuwabara telling Hiei, and Kuwabara seems in a very talkitive mood," Kurama noted. And with that, the two men left on their quest, leaving the deck of cards forgotten on the table.  
  
^#^#^#^ (-scene change thingy. to show there's a scene change. that's why it's called a scene change thingy)  
  
Kurama and Yusuke didn't have to look hard to find Yukina. She was in the kitchen, cooking away. Why was she in the kitchen? Because it's convinent. She saw the two men enter.  
  
"Hello! Have you heard the good news?" she asked as she beamed brightly.  
  
"Well, we heard the bad ne-" Yusuke began before Kurama elbowed him.  
  
"Yes, Yukina, it's wonderful. Um....did you tell Hiei yet?" Kurama cut right to the chase.  
  
"No. I thought Kuwa-kun would tell him," the Koorime replied.  
  
"Well, you don't want him to have all the fun, do you?" said Yusuke.  
  
"Well, I suppose not. I'll tell Hiei right now!" she said exitedly. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Follow us," responded Kurama. He quickly tugged Yusuke to follow him. He was sure Hiei was outside and he really needed to hurry. On the way, Kurama overheard Kuwabara talking to his sister on the phone. It wasn't that hard to overhear him because he was practically screaming with joy. It wasn't long until the three were outdoors, and they immediatly saw Hiei sitting on a branch of a really tall tree. (You know why he always likes to go on high trees, don't you? To make up for his....um....lack of hight. HE'S FIVE FEET TALL! *ahem* On with the story...)  
  
"Hiei-kun! I have good news!" Yukina called. Hiei jumped down from his resting place and gave Yukina a small smile. He was happy to see his sister in a good mood.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. He looked up at Yusuke and Kurama. He expected them to be smiling too. They weren't. What's gong on here? he thought.  
  
"Kuwa-kun asked me to marry him!!" Yukina bursted. Hiei's smile disappered faster than you can say "uh-oh". His eyes grew wide and began to twitch. Yukina, of course, was completely oblivous to all this. Kurama sighed as he grabbed Hiei and dragged him towards the temple with Yusuke following.  
  
"Uh..Where are you taking Hiei?" Yukina asked, confused.  
  
"Don't mind us, Yukina. Just....uh....go do something. Far away," Yusuke answered.  
  
~**~*End of Chapter 1*~**~  
  
Short, I know. I feel so evil.  
  
Hiei: YOU ARE EVIL!!!  
  
I know. He he he he. Well, at least it's not a "Let's-torture-Hiei" fic  
  
Hiei: Yes it is.   
  
Well....uh...NAH! *sticks out tounge* I think Yukina is a little out of character. Oh well, I tried. 


	2. Kuwabara's Nasty Surprise

Yippie doo! Chapter two! Okay everyone, I own two empty boxes of Pocky, a folder filled with Hiei pictures, and the second Shonen Jump. But no Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Now, I will respond to my reviewers.  
  
Elizabethina- You don't like Hiei? I DO! *huggles Hiei* Hiei: DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!? Me:Eep!  
  
Reikachan14-Yeah, I'd go to France, too. Good fries.  
  
Elinore Lowe- Yes, the classic fell-out-of-chair bit. Let's call America's Funniest Home Videos!  
  
Miss Queen of the World- Yay! Thank you!  
  
Black Dragon- YAY! Yes, I very much like your writing. READ HER STORIES! NOW! Hiei's not the suicidal kind. More like the homicidal kind  
  
Caith- Yes, these fics are cute. Though I haven't seen many at fanfiction.net.....  
  
Wanderer- I am an artist! I wrote more, see?  
  
Jaid Skywalker- I did more. R u happy?  
  
Me Gots No Name- He is oblivous. Well, you know what they say, ignorance is bliss!  
  
HeeroDuo4eva- Definatley not a happy camper. Not even a mildly-amused camper.  
  
OtterMoon- oooOOOooOOoo! Nice rock! I want one!  
  
lindzs - You love me, you really love me!  
  
VanillaRose-At first it was "Let's go to Germany", but, hey, who wants to go to Germany? (Unless you're from Germany or something, then it's really cool)  
  
wildflower92490-I'll just keep going and going and going like the enegizer bunny!  
  
Guardian Storm Demon- Yes, I love torturing Hiei!  
  
bethany-27- You like? If you want, you can read the Genkai of Oz. It's another humor fic I'm writing with my friend.  
  
Whoa! That's everybody! NOW on with the story.  
  
Chapter Two: Kuwabara's Nasty Surprise  
  
Ah...what a beautiful day. The sun is shinning brightly, the birds are signing their happy melodies, and Yukina's as happy as a clam.(I don't think clams are all that happy, but that's not the point). Hiei should be happy, too, right? Pfffft! The little fire demon is fumming! There he was, standing in the center of a small room, with Yusuke and Kurama trying to think of ways to calm him down.  
  
"That....that....big oaf....moronic....baka.....asked her to WHAT?!!" Hiei finally yelled.  
  
"Hiei, calm down," Kurama pleaded. Oh, yeah, like he's just going to say "Okay, Kurama, I'll calm down. Let's get ice cream."  
  
"I'm going to KILL him!" the demon stated as he reached for his katana.  
  
"Yukina will never forgive you!" Kurama quickly told him. That got him. Hiei would never do anything to hurt his sister, although he dispised the thought of her marrying Kuwabara.  
  
"Ouch! And Hiei takes a cheap shot from Kurama! This battle is heating up, and it's not going to be pretty," broadcasted Yusuke, pretending to hold a microphone to his mouth as if he were an announcer.  
  
"Yusuke, this is NOT a good time!" informed Kurama. Hiei, at this point, was repeatedly hitting his head against the wall in frustration. Needless to say, the wall was being destroyed beyond repair. Now, this situation can't get much worse, can it? That is, until Kuwabara walked in. Yes, that's right, the person on everyone's mind just waltz right in.  
  
"Hey, guys! I heard some noise, and I wanted to see what's going on. Well, if it isn't the shrimp. Have you heard the news?" questioned the moron. Hiei slowly turned around. If looks could kill, then Hiei's glare would....well......kill! I mean, it was one helluva glare! He was prepared to murder Kuwabara on the spot. But before he could reach his weapon, Kurama and Yusuke lunged to hold him back.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!" Hiei demanded. Kuwabara quickly backed away.  
  
"Hey hey hey! What's wrong with HIM? Is it a full moon or something?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Not like there was any other way Kuwabara could ask.  
  
"Well...um..uh..Actually...Hiei...Stop moving, Hiei! He's kind of...ehh...." Yusuke attempted an answer while trying to restrain Yukina's brother.  
  
"I believe we should inform Kuwabara of the situation, Hiei," stated Kurama. Hiei froze.  
  
"We are NOT telling him," Hiei plainly asserted. "Why are you suggesting THAT?!"  
  
"Because then you could rule him by fear," Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
Rule him by fear... considered Hiei. The more that he though about it, the more it made sense. Still, he never had any intention of letting Kuwabara know of his relation to Yukina.  
  
"Rule by fear?" Kuwabara squeaked. "I don't like the sound of this. I'll go see Yukina now."  
  
"Don't move!" exclaimed Hiei. He thought the decsion over one last time. "Fine. I'll....I'll tell him."  
  
"Um...eep?" was Kuwabara's reply.  
  
"This is gonna be good! Wait, wait, wait! Don't say a thing! I'll be right back," Yusuke declared as he ran out of the room. Mere moments later, he came in holding a bag of popcorn. He pulled up a chair and waited for the show to begin. Kurama sweatdropped. Hiei glared. Kuwabara was confused.  
  
"Kuwabara, I advise you to sit down. I think you're in for a bit of a shock," warned Kurama. He pulled up a chair and Kuwabara sat down.  
  
What the hell is going on? is what Kuwabara would be thinkning if he had a brain.  
  
Hiei was wondering how to break the news. Should he just tell him out right? Should he stretch the tension?  
  
"Well, get on with it!" edged Yusuke, popping a kernal of sweet buttery goodness into his mouth.  
  
"You know that Yukina has been searching for her brother," started Hiei after a moment. Kuwabara was even more confused.  
  
This would be much easier if he wasn't so stupid, thought Hiei.  
  
"No use stalling! Just say it!" exclaimed an impatient Yusuke.  
  
"Fine!" said Hiei. He took a deep breath and........  
  
*End of Chapter Two*  
  
Intermission  
  
doom, dOom, DooM, DoOm, dOOM, doOm DOOOOOoOoooooooMmmmM!!!!  
  
*End Intermisson*  
  
Chapter Two and a Half  
  
He took a deep breath and faintly whispered "Yukina's my sister."  
  
"What did you say?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I said, Yukina's my sister!" Hiei repeated.   
  
You know what would suck right about now? If Yukina was right outside the door. Thank Reikai she wasn't.   
  
Kuwabara's jaw dropped. He had the most HILARIOUS shocked expresion you ever saw. Luckily, Yusuke had a poloroid camera on hand. Flash!  
  
"When we look back on this we're going to LAUGH!" stated the boy.  
  
Kuwabara twitched. Then the expresion on his face switched from shock to absolute terror.  
  
"DOES THAT MEAN-"  
  
"Kuwabara! Be quiet!" Kurama ordered.  
  
"D-does that mean me....and the shrimp...are going to be....brother-in-laws?" remarked Kuwabara. Hiei's eyes widened. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He could hardley even bare being on the same TEAM as the baka, let alone the same FAMILY. Yusuke snapped a photo of Hiei's priceless expresion. He couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm sorry, but this is hilarious. I can't wait until the next family reuion!" Yusuke blurted.  
  
"We are not going to be.......be......brother-in-laws!!" Hiei said, disgusted. "I'll kill you before you marry Yukina!"  
  
"Whoa, hold it, Hiei! You can't stop me from marrying my true love!" proclaimed the idiot.  
  
"TRUE LOVE?!?!? WHY, I OUGHTA-" but when Hiei reached for his sword, he noticed it was missing. Kurama, being the genius that he is, quickly grabbed it a while back when Hiei was lost in thought. Kurama quickly restrained Hiei before he could do anything drastict. Let's say the Dragon of the Darkness Flame for example.  
  
"The best thing to do is wait until everyone calms down and-" Kurama began.  
  
"CALM DOWN?!?" Hiei shouted. "HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO THE-"  
  
"HIEI! SHUT UP!" Kurama blurted. Everyone stared. This was not like Kurama. "I know everyone is tense, well with the exception of Yusuke, and we just need to straighten things out, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, listen to the smart guy!" agreed Kuwabara, who was hiding behing his chair. The next few months aren't going to be easy. They're going to be hilariously funny, but not easy.  
  
*End of Chapter Two and a Half*  
  
Whew! Finally! Do you people like it? It's not over! There's still a bunch of mushy stuff on the way! 


	3. It's Picnic Time! So Pick Your Nics!

OOoooOOooOOOoooooOOOO!!!!! Chapter Fwee! I mean, Three! Okay, I own the second Shonen Jump, and a folder full of Hiei pictures (someone threw away my empty Pocky Boxes). But I have not found a way toi break into the Yu Yu Hakusho vault and steal it. BUT I WILL! I'LL STEAL IT ALL!! *takes green pills* okay, I've calmed down now.  
  
And now, my favorite part of the fic...uh..*squints to read que card* Talking with the reviewers?!?! Oi gavach......  
  
DarkGatoman- he he he...Yeah, I liked that too. You think it's in character! coolness!  
  
Black Dragon- did I mention you were on my favorite authors list? Cause you are. I hope the thing that you forgot that was "drastically important" wasn't too...um...important.  
  
Tenku Greywords- Hiei: I don't know why me wanting to kill that idioctic baka would be so funny.... me: BECAUSE!! Hiei: Because the sight of blood amuses you? me: Actually, it makes me a little queesy....  
  
Me Gots No Name- Love your name....er..or...absence of a name. You ruptured something during math class? Well, if the thing you ruptured was a vital organ (like the spleen), don't sue, okay?  
  
Miis Queen of the World- R u sick? I know a remedy! You hang upside-down, while you suck on lemons and drink two-day old tea with some pepper in it and- Hiei: That sounds familiar...... (You probably wouldn't get this joke. You would have had to see a specific YYH episode...)  
  
wildflower92490-Announcement! This may come as a shock to everyone, but, SHE LUVS IT!  
  
kleptomaniac sam- Yeah! I wanna go too! Hiei: If you're expecting to see me there, then you need a brain.  
  
TriggerHappyElfling- Yes, Kurama is the polite type, isn't he? Kurama: Thank you for the compliment. me: SEE!  
  
Demon Ashika- Poor, poor Hiei-san. Hiei: Feel sorry for me and I'll kill you. me: *gulp*  
  
Kuwabaralover- me:O.O Hiei: O.O me: Kuwabaralover? I thought those people were extinct. Hiei: Oh, I'll make them extinct all right *reaches for katana, but relizes it's still with Kurama* Damn.  
  
Cunobaby: Well, now you know!  
  
MwhahaingIsFun: Well, you learn from your mistakes. And then people laugh at you. *adds "Grandalicious" to the Words I Need to Start Using List*  
  
HeeroDuo4eva: Well Hiei's not EVERYTHING but happy.... Hiei: Oh no. She's going to sing it.. me: He's not.......*starts singing* A ONE EYED, ONE HORNED, FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER, ONE EYED, ONE HORNED, FLYING....*continues until done with song* Hiei: I HATE THAT SONG!  
  
La Loba: ah-HA! But your muntant ninja monkeys can not attack ME! For I have "Mutant Ninja Monkey-Be-Gon" The only mutant ninja monkey repelant on the market! Hiei: Check the experation date, baka. me *looks at experation date* Feburary 31, 1999....wait....Feburary 31?  
  
Well, That's everyone! I hope...ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 3: It's Picnic Time! So, Pick Your Nics!  
  
The big celebration had begun. Everyone was in a joyus mood. Especially Hiei. Yes, you can read that sentance again. For, you see, this was not the wedding of Yukina and Kuwabara. It was the FUNERAL of Kuwabara. Yessire Bob, Hiei had done what he wanted to do all along (Put two and two together here: Kuwabara dead.....Hiei did what he wanted to do....You get it, right? Right? Good) The gang had a wonderful time at the merry jubilation of Kuwabara's death.. (jubilation is a vocab word for my Language Arts class. My teacher would be proud).  
  
"Hiei, your the best! I'm so glad he's finally GONE!" Yukina rejoiced as she hugged the fire demon. Hiei smied the biggest smile that he could muster, and then some.  
  
"Hiei," called out a strange, disembodied voice, "Hieeeeeiiiiiii. HIEI, WAKE UP!!"  
  
Hiei bolted upright. He looked down from atop his resting place on his favorite tree.  
  
"Hiei, you've been laughing evily in your sleep again," complained Yusuke, who was standing below. He was there with Kurama and.........Kuwabara.  
  
Grr....Another dream......So wonderful, too he thought to himself.  
  
"We're going to be late for the picnic," commented Kurama. He was holding a picnic basket and Kuwabara was holding a blanket.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as he leapt down in front of the three.  
  
"Uh...I'll meet you guys at the meadow...." Kuwabara gulped. Ever since he learnd the truth about Hiei and Yukina, he has been a little...nervous around Hiei. He dashed off in the direction of the meeting place.  
  
"Like I said, rule him by fear," shruged Yusuke.  
  
"Let's just get going, shall we?" Kurama suggested. And so they started off to the picnic.  
  
It had been about a week since Kuwabara first proposed. Botan was enthusiatic when she heard the news, so she planned a picnic to celebrate. The only reason Hiei was even CONSIDERING to go to such an idiotic ningen thing was to make sure the fool (Kuwabara for you idiots out there) didn't TRY anything. (My deepest apologies if that sentence put any evil thoughts into your head.) When they arrived at the meadow where the picnic was being held, Botan, Koenma (teenager), Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Kuwabara were waiting.  
  
"Hello. With the arrival of you three, I believe everyone is present and accounted for," Koenma stated. Usually Koenma had stacks of papers that needed to be stamped, but he wanted to make sure Hiei didn't "accidentally" level a mountain or something.  
  
"Yay! Well, as you all know this picnic is to celeabrate the joining of the two love birds, Kuwabara and Yukina!" Botan bubbled. Hiei glared at Botan. Then (glared) more at Kuwabara. "Uh..heh heh. Hiei, would you please get the cooler? I left it at the end of the field," Botan requested. She needed to keep Hiei occupied as much as possible. Hiei glared and reluctanly walked to get the cooler. Meanwhile, Yukina walked over next to Yusuke.  
  
"Uh, Yusuke? May I please I ask you a question?" said the Koorime polietly.  
  
"Ya, sure. What?"Yusuke responded.  
  
"Have you noticed that Hiei has been acting strangely? Especially when Kuwabara's around," Yukina noted.   
  
Yusuke tried to hide a minor shocked expression. She doesn't know....does she? he wondered.  
  
"Do you suppose he's......jealous?" Yukina asked.  
  
Yusuke was extremely shocked now. Hiei? Jealous? OF KUWABARA? Is that even physically possible? he thought.  
  
"Well, he's always been really nice to me. I think he likes me," she commented. Yusuke "eep"ed and facefaulted. When he got up, he tried to say something, but he couldn't think of a response.  
  
"Uh...wait right here, Yukina. I er....gotta ask Kurama something," Yusuke told her as he scuttled off towards Kurama, who was currently talking to Botan. But before he could reach the fox demon, Hiei stopped him.  
  
"Tell me," said Hiei, "Why were you talking to Yukina?"   
  
"Heh heh. It was nothing, Hiei. Just something about the wedding," lied Yusuke.  
  
"People don't facefault when they talk about a wedding," he accused. Luckily, Kurama had spotted Yusuke's desprate need for help, so he quickly walked over to help him.  
  
"Yusuke, do you think you can help me with setting up the picnic?" Kurama asked. Hiei glared at them both. "Would you like to help us, Hiei?" Kurama added, even though he knew his request would be refused. Hiei snorted and walked to talk to Yukina. Kurama and Yusuke began to lay everything out  
  
"What was that all about?" inquired Kurama. Yusuke looked around to make sure no one was listening. He repeated what Yukina had told him. Kurama almost fell over from shock.  
  
"What?!" was his responce. Hiei shot a glare in the boys' direction.  
  
"Uh..Yeah, pretty girly, huh? I don't think Kuwabara would like that at his wedding," Yusuke covered up. Hiei rolled his eyes and mouthed something that looked like "ningen bakas".  
  
"Quick thinking, Yusuke," Kurama complimented. Unfortunatly, Yusuke's "quick thinking" got Kuwabara's attention. The Idiot walked over to where the two were setting up.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? What did ya mean when you said 'I don't think Kuwabara would like that at his wedding,'?" questioned Kuwabara..  
  
"It's nothing, Kuwabara," Kurama replied.  
  
"Hey, it's my wedding! I should know what's going on!" he demanded.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you!" exclaimed Yusuke. He whispered to Kuwabara.  
  
"SHE SAID WHAT?!?" yelled the Fool. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Kuwabra. Yusuke smacked himself. In a flash, Hiei was right in front of them.  
  
"Tell me what's going on NOW or I'll-" He began to threaten, but Botan the Bubbley quickly interruppted.  
  
"Now, now! This is suppose to be a happy celebration! We don't want any fighting! I'm sure Koenma would agree. Right, Koenma?" Botan said," Uh...Koenma?" She looked left and right, but Koenma couldn't be found.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't be here right now," Koenma's baby voice rang out. Everyone looked down to see a tape recorder playing,   
  
"I have important business to attend to. That is very very far away. If anything happens when I'm gone, then........good luck," it finished.  
  
"Oh, no. I wonder where Koenma-sama could be," Botan thought out loud.  
  
~Meanwhile, In France~  
  
"So, as you could have guessed, I bolted right out of there!" Teenage Koenma finished his story to Genkai. She just nodded as she sipped some tea. Koenma took another bite of his entree` "What is this stuff? It's great!"  
  
"Snails," the psychic answered. Koenma spit out his food.  
  
*End of Chapter Three*  
  
You like? Now, don't you suppose Yukina would be a T-A-D suspicious? Review, pretty please! 


	4. A Rarity Has Occured! Yukina's Mad!

Hey ho the merry-o! I own Shonen Jump two AND six, but no Yu Yu Hakusho. Sucks to be me, huh? Okay, here's my shout-outs to the reviewers!  
  
SSJAniFan- Yep, I can see Yusuke doing those things. I can also see him sitting very FAR away from Hiei at the wedding. Like in France.  
  
Black Dragon- ^.^ Yes, it's very funny. But like I always say, it's funny until someone gets hurt. Then it's hilarious!  
  
Sapphire Star- I love laughing at Kuwabara's stupidity. . Hiei: The only thing that I agree with..  
  
Angelfire- Yay! I'm awesome! That's just one level below kick-ass!  
  
Miss Queen of the World- I'm glad you got it. Let's see.....should Hiei tell her or not?..... Hiei: Not! NOT!  
  
Angel Red Flame- I'll try adding more as often as possible!  
  
Ieyre- I love them, too! That's why I made an attempt at writing one......Hiei: Notice the word "attempt".  
  
lindzs- ok! Ok! OK! HERE'S MORE! ^.^  
  
Sorceress_destiny- *nods* Yes, Hiei is in a very threatening mood.......Yusuke: Yeah, but it's worth it!....me: Uh....what are you doing here?......Yusuke:.....*shurgs*  
  
HeeroDuo4eva- Yes, Yukina doesn't have a clue. Or does she?!? Hiei: She doesn't. me: oh.  
  
Angel Red Flame- I wrote more! Took a while, but I wrote it.  
  
Kohaku Hoshi- I updated! Not SOON, but I updated!  
  
Jaid Skywalker- You love my writing style? Well, it loves you back! (Wait...is that possible?)  
  
yuyuhakusho09- You write Yu Yu Hakusho fics, too?!? I would have NEVER guessed that from your name!   
  
OtterMoon- Also known as Escargo. Er....however you spell it.  
  
wildflower92490- I kept going! And this is the result.  
  
kleptomaniac sam- Uh-oh...Er....I hope you can afford a funeral service for Frank *burp*  
  
Blue Rose- My story apparently causes pain to a lot of people.  
  
purplechaos04- I don't wanna make you cry! So here's more.  
  
anime monkey- Hiei: I thought it would have been funny if my dream was REAL.  
  
Lemming Queen- Did any soda get into your computer? And if so, did your blow up? 'Cause I like explosions. They go BOOM!  
  
Thu6666- Yes, Kuwabra is a big idiot. Wait....my storys GOOD? Your kidding. right? I'm failing Language Arts. I'm not a good writer.  
  
Okay, that's it! Sorry if I missed anyone. The chapter begins.....now!  
  
Chapter Four: A Rarity Has Occured! Yukina's Mad!  
  
"Oh, no. I wonder where Koenma-sama could be," Botan thought out loud. Hiei ignored her.  
  
"Yusuke," Hiei whispered (well, more like growled),"Tell me why you were talking to Yukina, or I'll make sure you'll never see daylight again."  
  
"Hold on one minute!" hollared a voice from behind Hiei. Everyone turned to look who the owner of the voice was, and were stunned to find out it was Yukina. And boy howdy, was she mad (well, as mad as Yukina can be). But hey, can you blame her? I mean, everyone is acting strange and no one is telling her anything.  
  
"Everyone has been acting weird around me lately!" proclaimed Yukina. She was glaring, but not at anyone in particular. It was easy to see the resembelance between her and her brother.  
  
Oh no, thought Kurama.  
  
Oh my, thought Botan.  
  
Oh crap, thought Yusuke.  
  
"So is someone going to tell me what's going on or not?" said the ice apparition, who was now more annoyed than mad. Hiei turned his back to her.  
  
"Why would you think we were hiding something?" Hiei asked in his my-sister's-upset-I'm-going-to-be-as-nice-as-a-demon-like-me-can-be tone of voice. Now everyone stared wide-eyed at Hiei.  
  
What's Hiei saying? wondered Kurama.  
  
What's going on? wondered Botan.  
  
What the crap? wondered Yusuke.  
  
Hiei glared at them. More specifically, he gave them the "play-along-or-I-will-have-to-kill-you" glare. He has a wide assortment of glares, doesn't he?  
  
"You're all acting like....like....I can't really explain it. That someone's going to hurt you if you do something wrong! Well, except for you Hiei. But you....." she trailed off, her anger slowly disappering. Kurama thought it would be a good idea to help Hiei right about now.  
  
"I'm very sorry you feel that way, Yukina. Why don't we talk after the picnic?" suggested the red-haired youkai, "Right now we're suppose to be having fun,"   
  
"But..." Yukina began. She looked over at Hiei. "Okay. You're right anyway. We should all be having a good time." She gave a smile.  
  
The rest of the picnic was a little rough. There was a bit of tension between everyone, especially around Hiei. Koenma never returned, although Yusuke had a sneaking suspition that the toddler was in France. At around five PM, everyone packed their things and went home to have a peaceful night. But I'm not going to let them have a peaceful night 'cause that's not my writing style.  
  
^#^#^#^ (Return of the Scene Change!)  
  
Reikai Palace (er....you know what place I mean.)  
  
"What a day!" sighed Botan. She floated on her oar in the direction of her bedroom. Unfortunatey, she wasn't paying attention and bumped right into the blue orge that's always with Koenma.  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed the orge.  
  
"Oh! So sorry! Are you alright?" the grim reaper apoligized.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen Koenma?" the oni asked.  
  
"No, I was hoping he was here," said Botan.  
  
"This isn't good," he stated, "Enma* will be mad if he finds out his son isn't doing his work." (A/N-* Ok, I know they say "Yamma" in the series, but I think "Enma" sounds cooler. So nah.)  
  
"Well, then we better find Koenma!" declared Botan. She zoomed off as the orge tried to follow. As soon as Botan arrived at Koenma's office, she picked up the remote to the big-screen TV. She began flipping through the channels searching for Koenma. The blue oni ran in huffing, and he saw that Botan was becoming frustrated.  
  
"ARG!" yelled the blue-haired girl.  
  
"What is it?" questioned the orge.  
  
"All I'm getting is HBO!!!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
"Uh...Is there any other way you can contact Koenma?" the oni suggested.  
  
"I don't think so...or wait...." said Botan. She tried to remember what happened right before she and Koenma left for the picnic.....  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Here, I want you to take the communitation mirror with you, Botan," stated the baby Koenma.  
  
"Why? We're going to the same place," asked the bubbley girl.  
  
"Er...Just in case..." replied the prince of the spirit world.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
Botan reached into her pocket to find the mirror. She opened it up and tried to contact Koenma. His teenager face poped up on the screen, and in the background was the Eiffle Tower.  
  
"Hello, Botan!" he greeted cheerfully.  
  
"You were planning on ditching us all along, weren't you!" she accused.  
  
"Well...heh heh....It's a funny thing, you see-" Koenma tried to explain.  
  
"Are you in France?" questioned the farey girl.  
  
"Uh? Oh yes, wonderful place, France," he answered.  
  
"Koenma, can you PLEASE return? Your father might get mad," Botan pleaded.  
  
"You're right! Be right there!" Koenma assured as his face dissappered from the screen.  
  
^#^#^#^  
  
Yukimura Residence (Keiko's House. If that's not how you spell her last name, then it's a typo)  
  
"What a day!" sighed Keiko. She had just gotten home from the picnic and was ready to sit down and watch TV. She plopped on the couched and turned the TV on with the remote.  
  
"Gr...stupid HBO," she complained as she switched the channel.  
  
I still can't believe Kuwabara's getting married! she thought to herself, I've known Yusuke longer than he's known Yukina! As a matter of fact......  
  
Keiko picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
^#^#^#^  
  
Urameshi Residence (Yusuke's House)  
  
"What a day!" sighed Yusuke. (beggining to see a pattern?). He had arrived home from the picnic and was ready to go on the internet when the phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Yusuke speaking. Who is it?" asked Yusuke rudely.  
  
"Hi Yusuke! This is Keiko," called a female voice from the phone.  
  
"Oh, hey. Why did ya call?" he replied.  
  
"Oh, no reason. I was just thinking....uh....We haven't gone out in a while....You know, you and me," she answered.  
  
"Since when do we go out?" Yusuke inquired.  
  
"Well, it's just...I was thinking about how Kuwabara and Yukina were getting married, and we've barley even dated! We've known each other since the fourth grade*," Keiko stated firmly. (A/N-* I'm making this up. I don't know when they met.)  
  
"Er..wel, I...this is kinda sudden. How about...um...next Saturday?" Yusuke suggested.   
  
"Alright. Come to my house at six. We can plan somethng then. Bye!" Keiko finalized as she hung up.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Yusuke tried, but to late. Yusuke began dialing. He had a word to pick with a certain friend of his.  
  
^#^#^#^  
  
Kuwabra Residence (Duh...)  
  
"What a day!" sighed Kuwabara. He and his sister had just arrived home from the picnic. No sooner had the words left his mouth then the phone rang, Shizuru picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"I want to speak to Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke's voice from the other end of the line.  
  
"You know, that's our family name. So technically-" Shizuru began.  
  
"Whatever! I want to speak with the idiot!" Yusuke replied, annoyed.  
  
"It's for you," Shizuru said as she handed over the phone to her brother, "It's Yusuke."  
  
"What do you want, Urameshi?" questioned Idiot-I mean, Kuwabaka- I mean....you know what I mean.  
  
"Why did you have to go and ask Yukina to marry you?! Now Keiko's going all 'Yusuke, we have to go out' and I'm totally screwed!" complained the adolesent.  
  
"It's not my fault you don't pay enough attention to your girlfriend!" retaliated Kuwabra.  
  
"Your too young to be married! And Yukina can be a hundred something for all we know! She IS a demon," stated Yusuke.  
  
"I don't care! I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else! So keep your girl problems to yourself, okay Urameshi?!" shouted Kuwabra. He hung up before Yusuke could respond.  
  
^#^#^#^ Minamino Residence (Kurama's House)  
  
"What a day!" sighed Kurama (orignal, eh?). Unlike the others, Kurama had to sneak through his window to get into his house. He told his mom that he would be working on the two big school projects he had and he didn't want to be disturbed. He didn't really like lying to his mom, but sometimes he didn't have a choice. He sat down at his desk and looked at his two assingment.  
  
Oi. I have to do a science fair project AND a book report....and they're both due next week, he thought.  
  
A knock came on his door.  
  
"Come in," he said as a force of habit. It was his mom. "Hello, 'Kassan. Do you need something?"  
  
"No, thank you. I know you said not to bother you, but you've been up here for several hours now. Have you gotten a lot of work done?" she asked.  
  
Kurama looked down at his blank papers.  
  
"Yes," he lied, "but I still have quite a bit more to go. I don't think I'll be able to come to dinner."  
  
"You have that much work? Well, if you need any help-"  
  
"I'll come straight to you," he finished for her, "I'd better continue with my work."  
  
"All right. I'll leave you alone," his mom said as she closed the door.  
  
*End of Chapter Four*  
  
Okay, so they acted OOC. So sue me.  
  
*someone sues*  
  
Hey! I didn't mean it literally!  
  
Someone: My lawyer says otherwise.  
  
Someone's Lawyer: *nods*  
  
Fine! *shoots someone and their lawyer* That took care of 'em. So did you like? Please review. oes that actually get more people to review. I mean, are they all like "Well, I wasn't going to review before, but she did ask! So I'll review." Well, whatever. 


End file.
